A Different Kind of Look
by PiedmonFan
Summary: What would happen if Ladydevimon and Angewomon fell over for one particular mon that both didn't expect to fall in love with. And what if those two digimon's tamers don't agree of both of them falling for this mon.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A Different Kind of Look

**Characters: **Piedmon, Ladydevimon, Angewomon, and 3 OC's. Drake Ichi, Yosa Jera, and Sora Dolph.

**Author's Notes:** I don't own Digimon, if I did Piedmon would be in it more than just once…

Name: Drake Ichi

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Characteristics: Sarcastic, rude, mean, and obnoxious.

Digimon: Piedmon

Name: Yosa Dolph

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Characteristics: Nice, happy, a bit childish, and adventures.

Digimon: Ladydevimon

Name: Sora Dolph

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Characteristics: Rude, sarcastic, nice, happy, and sometimes can be a bit moody.

Digimon: Angewomon

* * *

_Yosa and Sora walked down the street as they turned the corner and almost bumped into a fire looking digimon in front of them._ "What the hell is that?" said Sora looking at the Flamemon. _The flamemon attacked them with it's flames and the girls ran for their lives. _"Noo!" yelled Sora.

"Hey!" said Yosa, "wake up Sora!" Sora was pushed to the floor by Ladydevimon.

"Wake up you lazy bum!" said Ladydevimon. Yosa and Angewomon stared in awe. Angewomon glared at Ladydevimon.

"That was uncalled for!" said Angewomon.

"What you going to do about bitch," said Ladydevimon. Angewomon charged at her and they started fighting. Sora stood and she and Yosa watched Angewomon and Ladydevimon fighting each other.

"There they go again," said Sora, "what a pain, hey you two knock it off already! It is too early for you two be fighting now."

"Sorry," said Angewomon moving away from Ladydevimon.

"Whatever," said Ladydevimon. Sora and Yosa sighed.

"What's for breakfast?" said Sora.

"Egg's and bacon burrito," said Yosa.

"Yum!" said Sora running out of her room followed by Angewomon. Yosa looked at Ladydevimon.

"Can't you both get along for 1 minute?" said Yosa.

"Nope," said Ladydevimon.

"Sheesh you didn't even deny it," said Yosa, "well whatever." Yosa and Ladydevimon walked out of Sora room and walked downstairs as they found Angewomon in the living room while Sora was in the kitchen/dining room eating. Yosa and Ladydevimon went to the basement and into Yosa's office, Yosa went to her office while Ladydevimon went to the gym equipment and started working out.

Meanwhile upstairs Angewomon walked over to Sora and sat next to her on the table. "So what's the plan for today?" said Angewomon.

"Not really sure," said Sora, "it's really pouring outside…maybe we can go to the digital world but not sure what Yosa has plans or not. You know how she doesn't want me going alone to the Digital World without her. Like as if I'll get rape over there or something." Angewomon stared at her.

"What made her think that?" said Angewomon. Sora looked at her as Angewomon looked back at her.

"Ladydevimon," said the both of them.

"Of course," said Angewomon. They both laughed.

Ladydevimon started hitting the punching bag hard and fast. _Take that bitch, and that! And that! And that! Stupid bitch Angewomon. _Ladydevimon continued to kick and punch the bag mercilessly.

Yosa sighed as she typed away in the computer talking to one of the member in their organization of protectors against digimon attacks and such. Yosa typed in if there was anything they need to go before they go investigate the site they were supposed to go.

* * *

A few hours later…

Drake Ichi yawned as he sat up and went to take a shower. Piedmon sat by the window and started at the raining day outside. _Wonder if there will be any attacks today? I hope not…then again if there isn't trouble here there will be trouble in the Digital World…_ Drake showered quickly and changed. He came out and looked at Piedmon and then at his digivice next to the bed on the table top.

"Pick up anything today?" said Drake.

"None yet," said Piedmon looking back at him.

"Well in any case let's go to the digital world," said Drake.

"Ok," said Piedmon, "whatever you say boss." Drake walked over to his digivice and picked it up. He turned on the computer. Piedmon walked over to him. Drake held up his digivice to the computer and Piedmon and him got sucked in. Piedmon and Drake stood in the middle of a quiet forest.

"Well this is totally different," said Drake, "come on Piedmon, let's go see what we find around here. Hopefully some evil digimon to beat up." Piedmon nodded and followed him. Drake looked around as they walked out of the forest.

"What the?" said Drake as he and Piedmon stumbled into a town near the forest in ruins, "what happened here? And why didn't we know about this?" Piedmon and Drake walked into the ruined village. They searched for survivors but there wasn't none. Piedmon checked the ruins.

"It seemed to have happened a few days ago," said Piedmon. Drake kicked a rock on what's left of the road.

"Stupid digimon's," said Drake growling. Piedmon looked towards the sky.

* * *

"Master, I did it," said a shadowed digimon.

"Good work," said a voice.

"Thank you," said the shadowed digimon, "none of the chosen children appeared nor any of the older ones. Did it without them organization noticing."

"Good work my servant," said the voice, "now for your next assignment." The shadowed digimon smirked widely. The voice laughed loudly.

* * *

Yosa, Ladydevimon, Sora, and Angewomon walked into a village that was ruined. They slowly walked in not knowing what happened or what they were going to do about how they were going to explain it to the others. They moved along deeper into the village where the girls looked around searching for clues. Ladydevimon and Angewomon looked around the place and spotted a Piedmon and a guy. Angewomon and Ladydevimon blinked in response to seeing the Piedmon and the guy. Sora and Yosa walked over to them not seeing any clues.

"Find anything?" said Yosa. Ladydevimon and ANgewomon didn't response they both were staring at Piedmon. Yosa and Sora looked at each other and then at their digimon's, they follow their gaze and same the Piedmon and Drake.

"Hey you two over there," said Sora, "what you doing here?" Drake and Piedmon looked over to them.

"I'll like to know that about you two," said Drake rudely.

"I asked you first tough guy," said Sora, "now who are you?" Drake rolled his eyes as he sighed. Angewomon and Ladydevimon stared at Piedmon. Piedmon looked at them weirdly at their staring and ignored it, he was used to people staring at his weird appearance.

"I'm Drake Ichi, 8th level tamer," said Drake. Sora and Yosa gasped.

"You're a 8th level tamer?" said Sora and Yosa, "were barely in the 3rd level!" Drake smirked.

"Your both that weak even though you both have an ultimate digimon's?" said Drake. Piedmon watched them conversed.

"S-shut up!" said Yosa, "were in the team section, the reason why we are in the 3rd level is because our digimon's refuse to work alongside each other." Drake laughed.

"No shit," said Drake, "they're both mortal enemies' dipshits." Sora growled.

"You dick!" said Sora about to attack him but Yosa stopped her.

"I'm sorry about her, she's…moody," said Yosa.

"Don't apologies to this idiot!" said Sora.

"No problem," said Drake, "I understand, I feel sorry for you." Sora growled at him once more. Piedmon looked at Yosa and she blushed and looked away. Ladydevimon and Angewomon unfocused on him and focused at their tamers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** I don't own Digimon, if I did Piedmon would be in it more than just once…

Name: Drake Ichi

Characteristics: Sarcastic, rude, mean, and obnoxious.

Digimon: Piedmon

Name: Yosa Dolph

Characteristics: Nice, happy, a bit childish, and adventures.

Digimon: Ladydevimon

Name: Sora Dolph

Characteristics: Rude, sarcastic, nice, happy, and sometimes can be a bit moody.

Digimon: Angewomon

* * *

"You dick!" yelled Sora. Angewomon and Yosa hold her down. "Let me go!" said Sora, "let me at him."

"How lame," said Drake. Piedmon watched them without saying a word.

"What are you doing here anyways?" said Yosa looking at them.

"We just came since we had nothing to do and we just found this village in ruins," said Drake. Sora and Yosa stared at them. Angewomon and Ladydevimon looked around.

"Wait if you just happened to find it, then how did this happen in the first place?" said Yosa, "We are usually notified when a digimon attacks but what's up with this?"

"How should I know," said Drake rudely. Sora glared at him.

"You just love messing with us don't you?" said Sora angrily.

"Pretty much," said Drake smirking. Piedmon looked around the ruins as he heard rustling. Angewomon and Ladydevimon heard it too. The other three didn't hear anything since they were busy arguing and being loud.

"What makes you so damn-" said Sora when an explosion happened nearby them.

"What the fuck?" said Drake looking at the direction Piedmon, Ladydevimon, and Angewomon were looking at. Sora and Yosa looked that was as well. A large digimon could be heard moving around.

"I'm going to go check that out," said Drake, "come on Piedmon. " Drake and Piedmon moved towards the sound. Yosa and Sora followed. Angewomon and Ladydevimon followed behind in the air.

"Well we are going also," said Sora, "nothing you say will stop us."

"Whatever, just don't get in my way," said Drake moving along. A Aeroveedramon flew upwards out from the rubble. Piedmon, Angewomon, Ladydevimon, Yosa, Sora, and Drake were shocked to see him. The Aeroveedramon landed in front of them.

"Long time no see," said he as he smirked.

"What are you doing here Aeroveedramon?" said Sora. Aeroveedramon looked at her.

"Well I was visiting here when the place was destroyed," said Aeroveedramon, "I tried to stop that digimon but he was too strong...who would of thought it was possible to attack a digimon like that one."

"What you mean?" said Yosa. Piedmon and Drake stared at the dragon digimon, something about him wasn't quiet fit in the story.

"I didn't know that digimon even exist in the first place," said Aeroveedramon.

"Can you just tell us who did this already?" said Sora angrily. Ladydevimon and Angewomon landed near them and watched them conversed. Aeroveedramon smirked and laughed at her.

"Alright, alright," said Aeroveedramon, "it was a Asuramon."

"Asuramon? What's that?" said Yosa.

"Asuramon is a legendary digimon that has four arms and three heads," said Piedmon, "it's a huge defender of justice and would judge anyone who is against justice."

"Oh," said Yosa, "wait, but if this Asuramon is for justice, then why did he destroy this village?"

"Simple," said Aeroveedramon, "this Asuramon is acting all mighty and thinks that everyone should be punished, I don't know for what but that's what it was telling me though..."

"Interesting," said Drake. Angewomon and Ladydevimon looked at him. Piedmon nodded in agreement.

"It is interesting," said Piedmon, "wonder if it has to do with anything with that mon."

"I believe it is," said Drake, "if this Asuramon working for him then it would make sense."

"What are you two talking about?" said Sora looking at them, "if you have some details we need to know then spill it out!" Drake and Piedmon looked at them and then at each other. Drake nodded.

"You see," said Piedmon, "there's this Lucemon that believes that digimon and humans shouldn't work together or exist in the same space. Lucemon might be trying to lead some digimon's into trying to break this bond between digimon and humans." Sora and Yosa were in shock.

"What?" said Yosa, "but that's ridicules."

"We know that but there are some digimon's who think humans are unnecessary," said Drake, "for example, Aeroveedramon here." Aeroveedramon smirked.

"Yeah I do think that but I wouldn't want to destroy that bond," said Aeroveedramon, "besides I don't want to stop eating that ramen humans make. It's so delicious and filling." Drake smirked.

"You like human foods?" said Ladydevimon.

"Of course," said Euroveedramon. Ladydevimon shook her head. Angewomon, Sora, and Yosa stared at him.

"What?" said Euroveedramon. Piedmon and Drake laughed as they walked away from them. Yosa, Sora, Ladydevimon, and Angewomon stared at Euroveedramon.

"Your too honest for your own good," said Yosa shaking her head.

"So?" said Euroveedramon. Angewomon and Ladydevimon flew off into the sky looking for any more signs of any other digimon anywhere. Yosa and Sora followed Drake and Piedmon. Euroveedramon watched them leave.

"What's with them?" said Euroveedramon to himself. He shrugged and reverted into Veemon. He then ran off towards Drake, Piedmon, Yosa, and Sora. Piedmon looked around hearing a sound far away.

"What's that noise?" said Sora.

"Sounds like a locomon," said Yosa, "but why would there be one here? There aren't any train tracks around here."


End file.
